


Field of Wonder

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [11]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: You all know that I suck at summaries so just read it if you like. Thank you. 😉
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Field of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend who keeps on pestering me to do something about her new found fascination about ABO. 😂😂 so here it goes. Hope you like it.

Anyone who could see Taka thinks he's an Alpha, a strong and dedicated Alpha. However, his family knows better and it's the closed-family secret. Taka is an Omega and the worst is that, he's the first born son. The family doesn't know why though because his father is an Alpha while his mother is a proud Beta thus they expect that they will have either an Alpha or a Beta but never an omega. It cause ruckus when he presented an Omega in his 16th birthday, said that his mother maybe cheated on his father and bedded someone who got an Omega in their bloodline. And that causes Taka to keep himself away from everyone.

Nine years later, they all accepted the fact and the family's bond getting stronger as time goes by. Both Tomohiro and Hiroki presented as an Alpha and that's what matters most.

Taka's first heat happened when he's 15, a year before he actually presented. That left him reeling in his room for days. Both his brothers were there, a bit distance from him but still a call away in case he needed something. It's his father's strict order to keep him accompanied so other Alphas wouldn't dare to come near him. Worked out well enough, he learned to fight off asshole alphas that might try to take him and heat suppressants works for him just fine. 

The thing he hated most though was the stereotype of the submissive little omega. The one that rolled over and presented at the first opportunity. That wasn’t him. Even when he was in heat he had standards. Mostly heat made him uncomfortable, itchy in his own body and antsy. He constantly felt like he’d be attacked, even though he knew he wouldn’t. No, fortunately, Taka was not a sub. He just wasn’t. And so it goes.

When he gotten into the band, yes, the one he was forced to join by no other than their leader, everyone thought he's an Alpha, of course, his father was a known strong Alpha in the country thus it is quickly assumed that the first born son is also an Alpha, only if they know. Everyone in the band were Alphas, Toru's a bit late bloomer but he is an Alpha. Nevertheless, when everyone in the band found out about his little secret, they're not bothered by it and they are all goes into protected mode when some Alpha shows interest in him, and Taka couldn't ask for more.

Sooner, his circle of friends gets bigger and bigger, with Alphas and Betas mixed in and they are all happy to be together. He's damn lucky to have those friends who accepted him for who he was, especially Takeru. Takeru simply brushed it off, said that omega or not, he doesn't care and that second gender doesn't matter at all, which kinda taken him aback as he did not expect it at all.

One time when he burst into his heat cycle in Takeru's flat when he forgotten to take his suppressants, he thought Takeru would jumped at him the moment he sniffed the airful of arousal, however, aside from a growl that slips out of his mouth, which is kinda the cutest sound Taka ever heard, Takeru didn't jumped at him instead he carry him into his room, created a nest of pillows for him, gotten him bags and bags of biscuits and basket of fruits and then water before he left him, said that he's just outside if he needed anything and locked the door from the inside. Taka's a bit frustrated that the jumping doesn't happened, his inner wolf fight with him but he tone him down and the days goes by without anything bazaar happened. Because apparently, he’s used to Omega’s bursting into heat around him like his sister Hana so he knows how to handle it.

That's how he knows that he can trust Takeru when he's in his heat, thus, everytime he gone to his heat, he will call Takeru and Takeru will take care of him without word being said, just a small nod a smile and then he'll left him.

Now though, there was no Takeru that will take care of him, that will shoo the horny Alphas away.

He first feel it when he was singing the bridge of the Wherever You Are, encouraging the crowd to sing along. Toru quirk his eyebrows at him and then growl when he walks closer to him, sniff the air around him confirming it. Toru is the only unbonded Alpha in the group he could turn to right now, but he refused, said that he's not strong enough to refused it if ever the heat gets into alarming state - they call it level 2.

A bit dizzy, Taka and the band continues the show and after two last song, everyone bolted out of the stage and secure Taka into their dressing room at the backstage. Toru wasn't allowed entrance as he started losing control over it, Ryota was with him on the other room. Taka was with Tomo, who was also starting to get affected as his heat seems unusual this time.

"You smell like cherries and roses and, I don't know I can't pinpoint and it's getting stronger. Gods, Taka, we need to get you home. Fuck, " as he paced back and forth in front of Taka, "Even bonded Alphas will be lured by this," he muttered. "Isn't this you're coming of age? I mean maybe it's time for you to find a mate."

Taka shivered and he's more agitated like he was on fire. He almost cried as he curled against the leather sofa wishing to be in Takeru's room in the moment, curling against the other man’s soft mattress while hugging the pillow that smells so much him. But no, Takeru's miles and miles away, he can't just simply call him. "I don't know Tomo," because when this topic was being discussed on his middle school, he slipped out to practiced playing guitar instead and he never heard the end of it and so he doesn't have any idea, apparently, Tomo too cut-classes when this was being discussed by their teacher.

"We need to get you home, your heat will be off in alarming state in two days, by then we'll be in Japan." That had Taka whipped his head to look at Tomo, who nodded to confirm that yes, it is possible. "I'll just go and talk to Goa, go and lock yourself in the bathroom."

Taka immediately followed the order and locked himself in the bathroom while Tomo go out and talk to their Manager and the others about their plans.

Three hours later, they all boarded the first available flight back to Japan with a little commotion, but they overcome it and now they are headed to their home country.

Upon landing and out of the metal case, Taka found himself immediately in arms of Takeru who he requested to be the one to pick him up in the airport. Alphas surrounded them but a growl from Takeru shooed them away in which Taka's so thankful in the moment.

They agreed on the scent marking just to get out of the airport and into the safety of his home, anyway scent marking last only for two to three hours at maximum and can be washed quickly with a thorough shower.

“How long has it?” Takeru asks while driving, Taka can really see how much control Takeru is putting up just so they can be home safely.

“Around 8 hours,”

He heard Takeru swear under his breath and maneuver the car into the different path. Taka’s heart started beating erratically. No, he can trust Takeru and the man hasn’t ever done anything to break that trust. Ever. And so, he focusses on breathing normally instead, willing his heart to beat normally too.

When they finally pulled up in front of the small cabin house, Takeru all but flew out of the car and Taka couldn’t blame him. Taka himself decided to stay in the car for a precious few minute until he was sure that everything was back to normal, at least in him. Besides, he didn’t want to walk in and have to look at his friend, see the way his heat was making things awkward. Takeru’s scent was clinging to the leather, strong and hot. It was different from the scent of anyone else he’d been with, much more potent. Though that could have been because Takeru’s had sweated through the paparazzies and horny alphas pursuit after the band landed. Either way, this heat was unlike any before it. He wanted in a way he hadn’t before. The thought of Takeru pinning him down, taking from him, it didn’t disgust him like the thought of submission usually did. It was actually a fight to keep himself from displaying his interest like a fucking pheromone-soaked neon sign.

Takeru unlocks the said house easily, so Taka decided that maybe, it’s Takeru’s other house, away from the city. The inside was warm, Taka immediately feels like he’s engulfed in a warm hug. The wooden walls were almost vintage, rustic and artistic at the same time, like it was actually pulled out from a home entertainment magazine. There’s a couch in front of a small fireplace, a twin loveseat at each side and a glass coffee table, the throw pillows were black and white. The fireplace has pictures atop and at right side there’s shelf with volume after volume of manga. The house was, amazing, Taka decided.

Takeru appeared from the door a little three feet from the fireplace,

“I already prepared your room. Uhm, I’ll just go and buy something for you to eat.” he said, standing away from Taka like he has actually a deceased and the other man didn’t want to catch it.

He nodded and then walks into the room where Takeru came out. He heard the door closed securely upon the exit of the man and Taka suddenly feels like he was being abandoned. He cursed under his breathe. This heat makes him so damn emotional and sensitive. He quickly located the bathroom and hop into the shower even before he realized that he still had his clothes on. He groaned and started peeling the wet clothes away from his body. He cleaned himself off the mark earlier, as much as he wanted to keep it because Takeru’s scent was like a sweet torture for him, he didn’t want to create more trouble for the other man than he already have.

After a few more minutes, he could hear Takeru’s pull up and into the garage he saw earlier, the Vios hummed softly before finally she’s being shut off.

The door opened and Takeru came in with three bags of food, he can smell it and a basket of fruits. He set the food down on the table and turned to Taka with a small smile that quickly fell from his face when he sniffed the air. His pupils dilated and ground his jaw, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe shallowly.

“Taka,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Taka shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. He’d never seen Takeru lose control before and he was curious what it would be like.

“You’re.. do you want me to go out and leave you alone?” Takeru swallowed roughly and Taka’s eyes inadvertently followed the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Takeru cleared his throat, aware of Taka’s staring and Taka immediately lowered his eyes to the floor. It hit him how submissive that made him look and lifted his head, looking instead at Takeru’s ear.

“Uh, nah, I should be fine. I mean—”

“Okay,” Takeru cut him. “Uh, you can just stay in the room until it wears off and then I’ll be here, outside, so you can call me if you need anything. Yeah?”

“Sound’s nice,” Taka nodded dumbly, tension still thick in the room as he sat down to eat because he skipped a meal or two when his heat started going off earlier.

The AC was clicked on, fan groaning somewhat painfully before smoothing out. Takeru sat across from him and opened the bags, the smell of cheese, beef and onions overpowering the scent of Taka’s heat momentarily. They eased into a quiet meal, the silence not too awkward for their situation. The closer Taka got to his alarming state of heat the more things felt different. Usually his heat was uncomfortable, something he dreaded. But it was different when he sat near Takeru, the other man’s scent was calming.

He caught Takeru’s eyes for a moment and took everything in about his friend. Raven black hair, bright hazel brown eyes, strong jaw and— yeah, okay, bad train of thought. Taka averted his eyes first, going back to his meal. He thought for a second, he could hear a soft growl in the air. He ignored it and continued eating.

After he downed his food with a gulped of water, the next few minutes were spent in the makeshift nest. Then he started to growl softly like he was actually looking for his Alpha and Taka was doing everything he could not to panic further. If his heart rate picked up and he started sweating it would only spread his scent around more. He could tell Takeru was having a hard time and that made him anxious. He felt ridiculous, he shouldn’t be around Takeru when he was in heat but at the same time, he couldn’t not be around Takeru. Fucking hormones.

Takeru said earlier that he chosen to bring him here because aside from this is far from everyone’s prying eyes, it is safe for him and that the place was someone comfortable and was a short distance from the airport than the one hour drive into both of their apartments which, for sure, was crowded at the moment. Of course, his family and friends are sure worried why they suddenly cancelled their shows and why they came home so early. In which he was very thankful.

He already informed his parents that he is staying with Takeru and as weird as it sounds, his parents didn’t even tell him to be safe. Because Takeru is a very strong and healthy and gorgeous, mind you, that his parents shouldn’t trust, but well, it’s not like this is the first heat he spent with Takeru, no, and besides he’s a responsible 25 years old, thank you very much, so he understood.

He stood up out of the bed when suddenly he could feel his fluid flowing like a faucet in between his thighs. Damn! He paced back and forth, unable to concentrate on what he should do keep still. He grabs some towels from the cabinet and made it into a bundle and sit against it, hoping the towel will absorb his fluid. He groaned in displeasure. His heat was peaking in the alarming state faster than usual and he doesn’t like this one a bit. His hole was throbbing, and his mind was racing with the thoughts of Takeru above him, behind him, any position that would get him inside, really. He wondered what Takeru’s knot would be like. Most toys he had weren’t that big, they were designed to take the edge off and make it manageable. He’d never been turned on so much during a heat before and again, this is not the like the usual heat he had for years.

He could hear shuffling outside and his body is reacting to Takeru’s soft body movement that he growled frustratingly. He didn’t even filter his own thought and just blurted out Takeru’s name in somewhat in between a moan and a growl.

Takeru appeared a second later— Taka wondered how he open the door when he knows that he locked it on his way— a knitted eyebrow in question and a lip in between his teeth probably to suppress himself from growling. His wearing his usual house clothes, white shirt and sweatpants. Fucking delicious in his hormone wreak brain.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” worry in his voice made Taka’s stomach rumble pleasantly.

Taka smiled at him briefly, looking away when Takeru caught his gaze and bit his bottom lip, “No, probably just the heat.” He murmured.

“Oh, okay. Uhm, I’ll be just outside.”

Taka contemplated for a while, as panic started rising p his chest and his breath becomes heavy. He bit his bottom lip again. There was pale light making the curtain of their room glow, the dark brown looking almost red as the sun rose.

“Can you stay?” he blurted out when Takeru started moving out of the room. He tried not to look at Takeru, but it was easier said than done.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

“But,”

“Unless you wanted to jumped at me and fuck me open,” he rolled his eyes and the man just growl, “Kidding, the thing is, my inside actually calms down when you’re near.” He said, trying to convince the other man to stay.

Takeru stood still, thinking, and then nodded. He crossed the room and occupied the loveseat near the window in front of the bed where Taka was sitting and pulled a book out of the shelf at the side.

“Are you gonna just stay there?” Takeru nodded. Taka was once again frustrated at how much control Takeru had. “Do you think I like it when you just sit over there than do something?”

Takeru’s eyebrows quirks up, his face was covered with the book that Taka couldn’t see the expressions he had right now. 

“What if I’ll just go out and find some Alpha that could take care of me? What do you think?” it’s a dangerous game but he so much wanted to see how far Takeru’s control could go.

He stared at the man and Takeru met his eyes, the force of his stare making Taka go still, like regretting that he opens his mouth. He’d heard betas and other omegas talk about alpha authority; about how sexy it was but Taka had never really seen the appeal. Well, not until Takeru’s deep hazel eyes were holding him to his spot like he could do it by sheer force of will. Patience was wearing thin for both of them. 

“I know what you are trying to do.” Takeru commented. “I could hold back because you’re my friend. But few others would ever make such an effort on your behalf.” Takeru crossed his legs and leaned forward with the book in front, most likely hiding a hormone induced hard on.

Taka looked his friend over, speaking before he gave his mouth permission. “You don’t have to restrain, you know.”

Takeru gasped, his hands tightening even further together, the rest of his body going rigid where he sat. “Taka, you don’t know what you’re saying.” He sounded desperate, like he wanted Taka to tell him no because he was barely able to keep doing so himself.

“Yeah, I do, Takeru.” The other man stands up from where he was sitting and walk into the bed where Taka was also sitting.

It was so fast that all Taka can was gasped and then moaned when he feels Takeru’s soft lips against his. He snakes his arms around the other man’s neck as he was pushed against the mattress as he dragged his sweats down. Taka moaned as he was turned over. Taka pushed his ass in the air, shamelessly presenting to his friend.

Takeru growled and held Taka’s wrists firm against the bed at either side of his hips. “This is your heat talking, Taka. Tell me to stop and I will,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Taka desperately shook his head and pressed up further instead, trying to make contact with the other man’s groin even as the alpha pulled it out of reach. “Not just my heat. My heat isn’t like this. This is ‘cause of you.”

Takeru took a deep breath, his hands tightening as they held Taka in place. “Yeah,”

“Yes. Damn Takeru, since you scent mark me in the airport, no, actually since the first time I’ve been with you when my heat broke out.” Taka confessed, if its due to the heat, he doesn’t know anymore. “Please,” he utters the word with so much conviction. “I want you.” He gritted out.

“I thought—”

“No. Now if you want this too can we get this show on the road, my skin's on fucking fire!”

Takeru chuckled above him, the full weight of his body falling on Taka’s, pressing him into the bed. “How stupid have we been? We’ve been friends for years and we never said anything.” He was shaking his head against Taka’s shoulder, soft laughter vibrating in his chest against Taka’s back.

“Yeah, that’s great, we can talk later, c’mon Takeru quit wasting time!” Taka wriggled his hips, trying to tempt Takeru into speeding things along. “I want you, inside me. Now.”

Takeru’s lips were on his ear and Taka craned his head to bare his neck. His friend laughed again. “You know, it’s hard to take your demands seriously when you submit like that.”

“Please, been waiting for this, for years.”

Lips pressed softly into his skin, teeth trailing just behind them to kiss and suck marks onto his neck. Takeru bit down roughly, almost drawing blood and Taka arched his back, pressing himself into the hard line of Takeru’s cock as he was marked. Takeru moaned against him, his voice dropping lower as his hips bucked and pleasure sparked through him.

He stood and Taka ground his teeth, trying to keep the sounds of his frustration silent. His pants were yanked from his body, his shirt being pulled and torn at before he could even try and react. Suddenly he was naked, the full expanse of his skin on display. He rolled over, not able to resist seeing Takeru in the same state of undress. The image of Takeru’s flat stomach and swollen cock was something he’d never forget. Years down the road he’d likely still think of it any time he went into heat. At the very least he’d be thinking of it in the shower. He wanted to pull Takeru to him, to feel him finally pushing into him, but after twenty-five years of ignoring his submissive instincts they finally caught up with him. Instead he’d move at Takeru’s pace, his brand of making love, no matter how maddeningly slow, because he knew his alpha would take care of him.

Takeru crawled up Taka’s body, kissing him slowly with a low moan at the back of his throat. His hands were smoother than Taka expected. Then again this was the same guy who loves his two adorable cats and take care of them softly too.

Takeru’s mouth broke away, tongue licking a wet path down to the fresh mark on his neck. The skin tingled as it was lavished in kisses and sucks, ensuring that it would be bright and impossible to miss. Taka found he liked that thought.

The burning gravel voice of his friend tore through the happy haze of his mind. “Do you want my knot, Taka?”

Instead of answering in words Taka spread his legs, his thighs squeezing Takeru’s slim hips. The other man laughed affectionately, giving the mark on Taka’s neck one last parting nip before standing.

“Not this time. If we’re doing this then we’re doing it properly.”

Taka whined. “What the fuck do you want?”

Takeru chuckled at that, “If we will do this, probably I won’t be able to control myself and claim you and we will be permanent. I don’t want you regretting this after.”

Honestly, Taka didn’t know if he wanted to role his eyes to that statement or would be touched because Takeru, for the fuck sake, thinks of his well-being more than ever.

Taka bit his bottom lip and thinks about it faster. Did he want Takeru to claim him? Did he want this to be permanent? Is he ready for this? He stared at Takeru who was now standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him, considering, waiting for him to decide. If he decided that he doesn’t want this, for sure Takeru can understand him. Damn. why didn’t he think about it earlier on before he seduced the other man? 

He looks over to Takeru once again. Takeru’s been caring for him, always there when he needed him and even if he doesn’t need the man, he seems know what Taka wanted. Aside from the fact that the man sure was gorgeous as fuck, like a walking wet dream who can have anyone that he wanted. And he can’t imagine really a life without Takeru in it and how much more, a heat season without Takeru by his side. And then it dawned to him. He wants this, he wants him, not only today but for as long as he lives. His eyes widened at the realization.

“Yeah, I want it to be permanent. So, take me now before I run outside and start looking for someone who could actually take me.” He teased.

He heard Takeru softly growl at that as he moved towards him again and Taka loves this possessive side of the other man as he simply smile.

Taka started rolling. His head was buried in a pillow, his ass shoved up into the air for easier access. The bed dipped with Takeru’s weight as he kneeled behind Taka. Those surprisingly soft hands gripped his hips, squeezing gently before sliding up to knead his ass. He spread Taka open, his slick hole exposed to the light. Taka felt a curious finger circle the rim, rubbing light enough to almost tickle. He was already hard, but every swipe of the teasing digit made his dick pulse painfully. He bit his lip to keep from whining, he might be fucking presenting in the middle of his bed with his best friend about to fucking knot him but he still has a bit of dignity left, dammit.

Then Takeru tongue replaced his finger, flicking over the ring of muscle playfully. Dignity what? Who? Was that a note he needed to memorize or something? Taka moaned loudly, his knees spreading wider as his back bowed further. Takeru moaned against his skin, licking a circle around his entrance, his tongue barely pushing in before it left again. He pulled back and Taka turned his head as much as he could to watch him lick his lips. Takeru smiled to him, both wicked and sweet all at once.

“Ready?”

Once again Taka chose action over words, canting his hips so that his needs were crystal clear. Takeru groaned and swore under his breath. The head of Takeru cock pushed against him, rubbing around the rim teasingly before slowly slipping inside. Taka relaxed, his body greedily swallowing Takeru whole. One fluid motion had him buried to the hilt, his nails digging into Taka’s hips as he savored the sensation. Taka panted and urged him to move by pressing back against him. Takeru quickly complied, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. His breathing was ragged, hoarse moans filling the air.

“Taka, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d never been knotted before.” The slow pace they started with was quickly melting away into something faster.

Taka took one hand away from the mattress to reach under himself, his dick still painfully hard as it hung beneath him.

“Haven’t. You’re the first.” His fingers rubbed all over the head, smearing precome as he pleasured himself.

Takeru stops momentarily like he did not believe what had Taka said.Taka peek over behind him and raise his eyebrows to the man.

"What? You think I freely offer myself to anyone who wants a piece of my ass?"

"Taka," warning and Taka smirk at that, seemingly proud of himself for holding himself until this very moment and that Takeru can have him fully.

Takeru’s cock brushed against his prostate, a sobbing moan punching the air out of him. His fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft, working him in time to Takeru’s thrusts. The knot at the base of Takeru’s cock was beginning to swell, catching the end of each stroke. The thrusts were becoming harder, Taka’s entire body being jostled with the force of them. The headboard was thumping against the wall and he hoped someone was in the next room to hear how good he was getting it.

Takeru leaned down, pressing a kiss against Taka’s neck. Taka craned his neck for better access. Takeru bit down into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, claiming him as the blood ooze out of the punctured skin, Taka moaned. While Takeru knot locked into him after another snap of his hips, the thick muscle expanding and tying them together. He rolled his hips against it, pleasure shooting through him as it rubbed against his prostate. Takeru was moving with him, his fingers gripping Taka’s flesh with enough force to bruise as they ground against each other. Taka’s hand worked quickly, fingers brushing over the head as he finally came with a rough growl that sounded like Takeru’s name. He felt Takeru still and shudder behind him, Taka’s name moaned reverently as he was flooded with warmth and the knot throbbed in his clenched hole.

He felt boneless, held up only by Takeru’s hands and cock as he was gently pulled down onto his side. Takeru spooned him, wrapping one arm around him possessively as Taka wiped his hands off at the edge of the bed sheet, barely able to move enough to clear it all away. He hummed softly, content to relax with Takeru’s in him and behind him. Small kisses were pressed to his shoulder, licking the punctured skin, blooming mark and Taka can feel his lips curling into a smile.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” He murmured. Takeru nodded as he feels his hold unto him tightened, “Gonna bite you later.” He murmured again as he rolled over to face the other man. Takeru nodded again. Takeru’s hand reach for his disheveled hair and tuck the disobedient strand into his ear,

“That was your first, yeah?”

“Ah-huh,” he said confirming it. Takeru bit his bottom lips again, a habit Taka found amusing and seductively sexy. He growled at him. “Stop doing that,”

"Do what?”

“Biting your lip like that,”

“Why?”

“Seriously, if you do that again and again, we won’t be getting out of this bed until we conceived.” And instead of taking it as a warning, Takeru grinned at that. Taka rolled his eyes. “Satoh, you’ll gonna ask my parents first and then marry me before it will happen. Get it?”

“Yeah, like you’re some eighteen-year-old omega.” He teased him.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Taka leaned in then, capture Takeru’s lips into him in a chaste kiss, that had the other man shut up effectively and Taka ends it before it turns into something. He’s tired and he wants sleep because damn hormones didn’t put him at rest earlier and it’s taking a toll on his body.

“I love you,”

“It’s not your heat talking, isn’t it?”

“I think it is.” He teased him. Takeru bit his shoulder then that had Taka shivers as he laughs to his heart content.

“I love you too.”

He pouted and then snuggles against Takeru’s chest. The warmth he was feeling has nothing to do with how Takeru’s wamth radiates against him but to the fact that this man now belongs to him, and that he loves him in return in which Taka can add to the long lists of reasons why he indeed love this person so much. He couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey for the grammar, ne? As always, all your kudos, comments and violent reactions are very much appreciated.All the love.😘


End file.
